Rovers in Megakat City
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Another Road Rover/Swat Kats fic from yours truly -complete- Moved back to Road Rover Catagory for a while.
1. Prolouge

The Road Rovers were once just a bunch of ordinary canines until they were picked from all parts of the world by a Professor Shepherd for a new, and exciting life. Using his transdogmafier, the professor altered the dogs into a new form called Cano-sapiens, which made themas intelligent as humans, able to could speak English, and given some really cool super powers.

The reason for doing this to some perfectly ordinary dogs was due to an evil person (once a regular cat) named General Parvo who wanted the Professor's device to make dogs into monsters that would do his evil bidding. To prevent the General from continuing with his heinous plans. This was what the Road Rovers (as they were now called) were supposed to do...fight evil and in exchange they would get three square meals a day, a place to sleep by the fire, and new homes when their services were no longer needed.

After doing very well for themselves battling evil, one day they ended up, by accident, being transported to another world through a dimensional portal.

What happens when six (counting Muzzle) super powered canines end up on a world inhabited by nothing but cats? The dogs most hated rivals troughout history?

Well read along and see how the Road Rovers and their enemies handle being transported to Megakat City on a distant world, home of the famous SWAT Kats.

Get ready for a kick-ass pile of awesome, with plenty of destruction, chaos, and death as an age old rivalry between cats and dogs reaches its peak in this wild tale.

More later! Thanks to ulyferal for beta'ing this for me. That's why its being reposted. Hope you are enjoying it enough to review!

BTW any suggestions for stuff?

Don't say Felina and Colleen fighting each other cause that will happen as well as a bunch of other stuff happening. 


	2. Welcome to Megakat City

Our story begins on earth.

Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shaq and Muzzle were currently battling General Parvo and his army of cano-mutants and Groomer in a secret, underground base in India.

"You Rovers won't foil my chances for world domination this time!" Parvo yelled.

"Don't you think you should aim smaller first? Like...'I will take over a city!'" Hunter said as he blasted some of Parvos minions.

"Laugh while you can Rovers! You're all doomed this time!" Parvo shouted triumphantly then turned to his minion. "Groomer! Bring it out!"

Parvos human henchlady then ordered the cano-mutants to bring out a huge device. It looked rather like a giant laser to the Rovers.

"Seriously?" Colleen snorted, derisively, as she karate chopped another evil dog. "That's so outdated."

"Silence!" Parvo screamed at her. "Now it's time for you dogs to go to heaven!"

Groomer began to power up the device while the Rovers were still busy beating down the cano-mutants.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension...

Megakat City was being attacked by the Pastmaster again. "I will send this city into the middle ages!" The weird, orange colored, dead wizard said as he fired his magical pocket watch at city hall, beginning the change from modern to very old.

Naturally, the enforcers were on the scene trying to stop him when the SWAT Kats arrived to battle the sorcerer.

Magic, laser, and missiles were being fired, filling the air with noise, explosions, bright lights, and magical alterations of the city.

* * *

Back on earth, Parvos' device had reached full power and was ready to destroy the Rovers.

"Ah!" Blitz screamed in terror when he saw the deadly weapon was ready to fire on them.

"Don't worry comrades," Exile said. "I'll be putting on its red light," (putting a stop to it). With that, he fired his eye beam at the weapon, causing it to explode. 

* * *

At that exact moment, in Megakat City, Lt. Felina Feral had managed to get a lucky shot at the Pastmaster's paw and destroyed his pocket watch.

"MY WATCH!" He screamed.

Unfortunately, the Pastmaster had just opened one of his time portals which made the sky darken and created violent electrical lightning. 

* * *

On earth at that exact moment, another wormhole appeared sucking everything near up into its black maw which meant everyone in Parvos' hidden lab.

Before Hunter could even say, "Bummer!" his companions and all the bad guys were sucked upward and through the wormhole then it shut just as suddenly. The room was left in silence.

* * *

Screams filled their ears but they couldn't hear each other as the group fell a long distance through a very disorienting tunnel of weird sounds, noises, and lights.

The motion was very hard on the stomach.

Shaq looked green and said something lost in the maelstrom.

Blitz, who was falling near him, warned, "Don't you even think of puking on me! I'm to pretty,"

"Don't you have a barf bag?" Exile said

Shaq shook his head, looking miserable.

Then there was a brilliant light and they all lost consciousness. 

* * *

**More l8ter**


	3. New World Same Job

Through the open wormhole, the Rovers and their enemies were spit out, scattering them over a large area of the city. The wormhole snapped closed.

The SWAT Kats had nothing more to do so returned to their hangar while the enforcers collected the very pissed off Pastmaster who was now trapped in their time period.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, the Road Rovers finally regained consciousness more than an hour after arrival.

"Whoa, what in the blooming heck happened?" Colleen groaned, waking up with a bit of a headache

"Hey? Why do I smell like barf?" Blitz growled, angrily as he struggled to sit up.

"Um comrades?" Exile said hesitantly, "Where exactly are we?"

Blinking in confusion, the rest of the team looked around at the brick buildings on either side of them. The alley was long and filled with dumpsters that blocked their view of the street, where the could hear cars, and a fence made of brick at the other end. It was dark and cool here, the sun slanted away from here telling them it was late in the day.

"I don't know," Hunter said, slowly, rubbing his head. "Last thing I remember was we were fighting Parvo and Exile shooting the laser then boom!"

The others nodded in agreement as they also remembered those things as well as the trip through wormhole.

Just then Muzzle began to act all crazy.

"What is it Muzzle?" Hunter asked.

Muzzle snarled and barked excitedly.

"You smell a cat?"

"Ya I smell one to," Blitz chipped in.

"My, that's a strong smell! Must be a big kitty," Exile commented, taking a big sniff of the air.

Muzzle began to struggle in his straight jacket as he bounced his dolly toward the source of the cat smell.

"Hey Muzzle get back here! We still need to find out where we are!" Hunter called, worriedly, as he and the others chased after the insane mutt.

Muzzle continued to bounce toward the brick wall, managing to avoid the last dumpster just before the end then halted to bark hysterically at something past the dumpster.

When the caught up they could see a person wearing raggety clothing huddled inside a cardboard box that Muzzle was barking at.

"A hobo?" Colleen blurted in confusion.

"Muzzle what's gotten into you?" Hunter asked, grabbing Muzzle's dolly and rolling him away from the person.

Shaking his head, Hunter was about to apologize to the person for Muzzle's rudeness when he looked closer and saw..."Wha...that's no hobo that's a..."

"CAT PERSON!" All the Rovers cried out the same time.

"Ah!" The hobo cat screamed in fear then leaped from the box and ran off yelling, "Monsters!"

The Rovers blinked in shocked surprise at the very humanoid looking cat racing away from them.

"Um...Hunter..." Colleen said nervously, "I don't think we're on earth anymore."

"Maybe this is all a bad dream," Blitz offered. "Hurry let's pinch each other."

A few short, painful pinches later and the Rovers were forced to realize they weren't in a dream. This was a very real place they'd landed in with very real cats living here. No, they most definitely were not on earth any longer.

"We're stuck on a crazy world filled with cat people!" Blitz exclaimed. "It's a nightmare!" He started to panic before pausing and saying thoughtfully, "Although, I will have a ton of cat tosies to bite."

"Don't be a weird boy," Exile grunted, annoyed.

"Okay guys, stay calm. All we have to do is figure out a way to get back home," Hunter said, taking command of the situation.

Suddenly, from the opposite direction that led to the street, they heard screams followed by explosions. The voices were yelling, "Ahhhh! Run it's the Metallikats!"

"It sounds like someones in trouble," Colleen said, urgently, beginning to move toward the street end of the alley.

"We've got to help them," Hunter added, joining her.

"But they're kitty cats," Exile said, hesitating to follow them.

"It doesn't matter, we're the Road Rovers. We were made to help protect people even if they are cats here. Now let's hit the road!" Shaq, who hadn't said anything so far, growled, taking off after their leader. 

* * *

_Earlier, in another part of Megakat City..._

"Ugh, Groomer what happened?" Parvo asked, groggily, his head splitting.

"I don't know general," Groomer groaned, trying to get her bearings and sit up.

They were laying on a grassy place with lots of trees though there was a street not far away then suddenly they saw a person walking down the sidewalk. It was a catlike but walking on two feet and wearing clothes. It stared at them in shock.

"Ah!" The three screamed in horror.

-

The Rovers VS The Metallikats

Who will win?

How will the Swat Kats and the Enforces handle this?

More later... 


	4. Rover VS Metalikats

"That's right you pathetic losers run! Muwhahaha!" Mac laughed, his metallic voice echoing weirdly.

He and Molly had busted into this bank from the side so they could surprise the guards, knocked the poor security Kats across the room to hit several customers, sending them all crashing to the floor while other customers and bank employees ran screaming for their lives out any exit they could find.

Breaking into the vault was easy since the heavy door was open during business hours. They filled bags quickly while arguing with each other then clanked their way out of the bank through the wall they'd busted.

Unfortunately for them, Felina and her squad of enforcers were waiting outside the hole for them.

"Jeez Mac, these guys are getting faster on the response time," Molly complained, raising her weapon to fire.

"Yeah, but they still can't do jack to stop us," Mac snarled as he fired his weapon at the squad cars blocking their path.

The missile struck true and the cars flying or blowing into bits. The shrapnel sent the enforcers fleeing for shelter while firing everything they had at the crooks. They might as well have been firing pea shooters as nothing they had could penetrate the Metallikats special robot bodies.

"I hate this! We never have the weapon's power to deal with these two," Felina cursed aloud. "Wish I knew how to call the SWAT Kats. Hope they are listening to our radio calls!"

Unfortunately for the enforcers, this was a bad day for them as Ms. Briggs, who could have contacted the SWAT Kats, wasn't in town but away with the Mayor at a special function and the SWAT Kats didn't know their enforcer radio wasn't plugged in at the moment. So none of them were aware of the dire situation at the far end of town.

It even took the Kat's Eye News crew a bit to find out and to hurriedly arrive on the scene but by then a nasty and one-sided battle was already going on.

Finding a safe place to stand while they recorded what was going on, Ann finally got on the air and told the city what was going on.

* * *

"This Ann Gora of Kat's Eye News, reporting from the North Liger Bank where a robbery has just occurred. The Metallikats broke through the side of the building and stole an unknown amount of money but it seems the enforcers had been notified and were waiting for the two to emerge. Unfortunately, the enforcer led by Lt. Feral are ill equipped to do more than stall the robots as none of their weapons have any effect on Mac and Molly. The Metallikats obviously have the upper paw in this fight and...OH NO!..."

* * *

What had upset Ann was the sight of Molly successfully grabbing Lt. Feral by the collar of her uniform and holding her up in the air with her feet hanging.

"Let me go!" Felina yelled, kicking and struggling as hard as she could but the only thing that was happening was she was being choked by her own clothes.

Molly ignored the enforcer's complaints and turned to her husband. "Say Mac, what ya wanna do with this pain in the butt, kitten?" She demanded, shaking poor Felina like she was a rag doll.

"Isn't that Feral's niece?" Mac asked. His mate nodded. "I say blast her!"

"With pleasure," Molly chortled, charging up her blaster and beginning to point it at her helpless victim.

But before she could fire, a sudden a trail of flames swirled around her head, temporarily blinding her and when it cleared, Lt. Felina was no longer in her paw.

"What the?" Molly exclaimed, shocked.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nice with girls?" Hunter drawled, holding Felina in his arms then setting her stunned body back on its feet nearby. Felina could only gape at the strange creature.

"Who in the heck are you?" Mac asked, stunned at the sight of such creepy looking creatures. "I've never seen such strange looking cats before in my life."

"First off we are not little, dorky kitties," Blitz growled, disgust in his voice.

"And second off. We're called the Road Rovers and were dogs not cats!" Colleen jumped in. Everyone of the Road Rovers howled.

"Ahhhh stop that!" Molly cried, the howling making her robot ears ring. "You're going to make my head explode!"

"I don't care what the heck you guys call yourselves, prepare to die!" Mac roared, firing at the Rovers with Molly joining in.

* * *

"I thought Lt. Feral was a goner but these strange creatures that call themselves the Road Rovers suddenly appeared from no where, rescued the lieutenant and are now facing off with the Metallikats. What's more, these creatures have weird super powers that seemed to be effective against the two robots..." Ann reported excitedly to her viewers.

* * *

"Oops...sorry...ya missed me...over here...nope...missed again...," Hunter taunted Mac as he zipped super fast out of Mac's line of fire over and over again, frustrating the robot.

"Hold still already!" Mac yelled, angrily.

Meanwhile Colleen had engaged Molly in a martial arts bout which Molly couldn't follow nor land a blow on the dog.

"Bruce Lee! Jackie Chan! Jeeeeeeeeeeeet Lee!" Colleen screamed out as she sent a high flying kick to Molly's head, literally knocking it off her shoulders.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mac saw his wife's head go flying to land some distance away on the sidewalk.

"Molly!" He screamed. Quickly aiming his blaster at Colleen he prepared to fire but suddenly his arm began to get really hot and steam was rising from it...in seconds he stared in shock at his gradually melting arm.

"Take that robot cat bad guy," Exile yelled, triumphantly.

"My arm! You melted my arm!" Mac cried out, outrage and disbelief in his voice.

In fact he was so upset, Mac didn't notice Shaq standing right behind him, holding a rocket launcher.

"Shaq! You're pointing it the wrong way!" Hunter yelled a warning.

"What?" Mac asked, bewildered by the warning, whipping around to see what was going on behind him.

It was too late for him to do anything as Shaq reversed the gun then fired without hesitation at Mac's chest. At the angle he fired, he sent the robot hurtling upward into the sky like a giant firework, the rocket exploding the robot like the Fourth of July all over the landscape.

"Mac!" Molly's head screamed from its place on the ground. She was horrified and furious at the death of her husband.

Turning her eyes back to where her body was, she intended to crush the life out of the one her body was fighting with to get revenge. Colleen was holding her own but since there seemed to be no way to stop the body from fighting, she was stuck struggling with it.

"I'm going to kill you for what your friends did to my Mac," Molly screamed.

Suddenly, though, her head rose from the ground. "Hey? How am I..?" Molly asked, confused.

"No one calls my pretty dog girl a freak!" Blitz said, coldly then shot out his claws and easily sliced up the metal head while Molly screamed before going silent, her head in pieces.

"Um guys," Colleen said "Still got a problem here..."

Molly's body was following its last command it had received and was beating the crap out of Colleen. Her companions quickly came to her aid.

"We've had our fun, except for one person so let's MUZZLE IT!" Hunter shouted.

With that the Rovers unleashed their ultimate weapon...Muzzle. The crazy pooch tore away once he'd been released from his straight jacket and proceeded to obliterate Molly's body until it was so much scrap metal.

* * *

Watching nearby, for the first time in memory, Ann Gora was speechless as were the enforcers as they stared at their weird rescuers. Elsewhere in the city, other important individuals were staring at their TV screens in shock and confused dismay.

At the garage, two special mechanics had taken a break and had flicked on the TV in time to see the action. Chance and Jake could only gape at the screen in amazement.

At the special function the Mayor and Deputy were attending, one of the attendees shouted to them about the Metallikats and they went to a TV to watch. The Mayor fainted while Callie could only stare in confusion at the screen.

Meanwhile, over at Enforcer Headquarters, Feral had just learned of the Metallikats attack when he'd returned from a visit to Pumadyne, when his Sergeant quickly drew his attention to the TV playing in the lobby. Cursing and confused, Feral could only watch in dismay.

* * *

Meanwhile, on scene, Felina could only stand in shock. The Metallikats were no more and it was because of the six unknown creatures who'd defeated them with super powers. They'd done what the enforcers and the SWAT Kats had never been able to do. End the threat for good.

"Are you okay kitty cat girl?" Blitz asked, noticing the female was a bit shaken.

"Uh...sure...I"m okay...thanks," Felina said, dazed and bewildered by the turn of events.

"To the power of the pack!" Hunter howled their mantra, the other Rovers howling with him. 

* * *

The Rovers beat Mac and Molly and saved Felina.

Will they be accepted by the people of Megakat City. Or will Feral have a new bone to pick with more vigilantes?.

And how will the Swat Kats react to having other heroes in the city?

More later... 


	5. Acceptance

Felina covered her ears as the Rovers howled their triumph.

When they finally halted and her ears were left ringing slightly, she asked, "Um...do you guys do that all the time?"

"It's a dog thing," Hunter said, shrugging and smiling.

"Dog?" Felina asked, confused by the strange word, unknown on her world. "What's a dog?

Unfortunately, before Hunter could answer her, the Kat's Eye News crew chopper landed, sending dust flying in the air and blinding them for a moment then a pretty she-kat lept from the chopper and headed toward them.

"Hello! I'm Ann Gora with Kats Eye News. I just witnessed the way you all saved Lt. Feral from the clutches of the Metallikats then proceeded to shred them with your amazing powers. May I ask who and what are you and where did you come from?" She asked, excitedly, holding her mike toward them.

Blitz, being the narcissist of the group and unable to resist having his Doberman face shown to millions on TV, (even if they were his most hated enemies...cats) quickly stepped forward to speak for them all.

"Well first off kitty cat girl, we are the Road Rovers," Blitz began as he flexed his muscles a bit at the camera, his ego was off the charts as he grinned and showed off all his sharp teeth. "We are super powered canines from Earth who respond to calls about evil, creepy bad guys that need to be taken out. I particularly like biting them on the tousi..."

Before he could get them all in trouble, Exile hurriedly pulled him away from the she-kat and her camerakat. "That's enough weird boy," he growled, annoyed.

Colleen smoothly replaced Blitz before the camera and carefully said, "What Blitz was trying to say, is we are considered heroes on our world, which is called Earth. We fight evil and protect the innocent. We landed here by accident and hope to get home again soon. Until then, we'll continue to help fight evil."

"But what are you?" Ann asked again.

Looking a little flustered, Colleen sighed and said, "we are called canines where we come from. There are cats, similar to you on our world but they don't' walk on two feet nor are they as intelligent as you are so just as you find us strange so do we about you."

Ann stared at her, hoping for more but when she remained mute, she turned to the enforcer still standing near and staring at her strange rescuers. "Lt. Feral, do you have anything to add?"

"Uh, not really Ann..." Felina said hesitantly. "I mean, they did do our world a great favor by getting rid of the Metallikats and that's a good thing and I'm grateful at being rescued."

The impromptu interview was rudely interrupted by the arrival of a big enforcer sedan that had raced up to the curb and came to a screeching halt before the group. A huge cat with dark brown, long fur, having a big chin and short black hair, wearing a uniform climbed out of the sedan and strode over to them, a look of angry suspicion on his face.

"I'm Commander Feral and you six are under arrest," he barked, authoritatively.

"Woah! What has his tail bent out of shape?" Hunter muttered from behind Colleen.

Colleen was shocked and angry, demanding, "What do you mean we're under arrest? What for?"

"For murdering the Metallikats!" Feral said, flatly, pointing down at the destroyed robots.

"But those were just creepy robot cats," Exile objected, "they have no souls."

"As far as any of us know, they most certainly did," Feral growled. He spent the next few minutes telling the strangers about the husband and wife criminal team that had died but their minds had been saved by an inventor who placed their consciousness on data disks then into two robot bodies, hence making them technically alive according to their rules.

"But they had died!" Hunter said, trying to understand. "I don't really get how they could be 'alive' and have a soul even on a data disk."

"Ya! They seemed more like some kinda freaky robot zombies," Exile chimed in, finding it impossible to believe these two things could have been considered alive at all.

Feral was annoyed by their arguing and cut them off rudely. "Enough! It doesn't matter what you think...you broke our laws. You are under arrest!" He turned to his officers and barked, "Take them in!"

Several of the nearby enforcers moved to do as ordered but Felina stepped in their way and said hurriedly, " Uncle, wait!" She quickly described what had occurred and how the Road Rovers couldn't have done anything else. She kept her voice low as she gave her report.

She finished up by saving, stoutly, "If it weren't for their interference, Uncle, I would have been sent to my death."

Feral thought this over for a moment, gave the weird creatures a jaundiced eye but finally said with a put upon sigh, "alright, maybe you're not as reckless as those darn SWAT Kats after all. I appreciate that you saved my niece and ended a serious threat to our city. However, I don't completely trust you so I'll be keeping my eye on you." Giving the Road Rovers a hard look that made them look away with a shiver.

"Could you say that again? I was too distracted by your giant chin," Blitz said (cause somebody had to say it.) mesmerized by the big kitty's huge chin.

Feral scowled at the odd creature and his strange way of talking. "Just keep out of my way," he grunted, annoyed. "Alright, everyone clear out of here," he barked at all the on lookers and ordered his enforcers to have the Metallikats bodies sent to Enforcer Headquarters before turning away, signaling Felina to get into his sedan, then climbed in himself, and driving off...completely ignoring Ann Gora.

"Who the heck are the SWAT Kats?" Hunter asked no one in particular. But Ann willingly answered it for him.

"They are a pair of vigilantes that take out the big omegas that the enforcers are helpless against. They wear masks, g-suits of blue and red and fly this really advanced black jet with cool weapons that Razor invents. The pilot is called T-Bone. Commander Feral considers them a nuisance because they interfere with his enforcer's doing their job and do a lot of property damage," she explained.

"Huh? Now that doesn't sound right?" Hunter mused. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the city's salvage yard, the two Kats under discussion had been staring at the TV screen in utter amazement.

"Crud! Chance, those things are far more powerful than we are. I'm not sure I like that," Jake said, unhappily.

"I know I don't. Those guys could be either helpful or seriously get in our way since they don't know our enemies as well as we do," Chance growled, upset by this development.

"You're right about that! However, they didn't say they intended to stay here. Remember they are from another world and want to get back. Maybe we should offer our assistance. After all, we are in the same business of saving people," Razor said thoughtfully.

"Oh sure...that's if they want our help..." Chance started to say when their alarm went off.

Razor reached out to grab the phone and flipped the alarm off. "Yes Ms. Briggs?" His eyes were on the TV as he spoke to her.

At that very moment, Ann was asking the strangers, "So while you try to find a way home will you Road Rovers be assisting or replacing the SWAT Kats?"

"Well, if they are on the wrong side of the law like your Commander Feral says then they can't be good for your city...they sound like crooked heroes," Hunter said, thoughtfully.

"Ya! They didn't even show up to save that pretty cat girl officer, Blitz jumped in.

At the salvage yard, Chance heard Hunter's comment and went ballistic, shouting, ""CROOKED HEROS!"

"What was that T-Bone?" Callie asked, overhearing the big, yellow tabby's anger over the phone.

"Hold on Ms. Briggs. I think I need to calm T-Bone down...be back in sec," Razor said hurriedly, letting the phone drop and rushing to Chance's side.

On hold, Callie wasn't surprised that T-Bone was so angry. She also was upset. This didn't look good for the heroes that had saved her life countless times but here were these new heroes who didn't know the SWAT Kats like she did and besmirching their reputations. She couldn't just let that go without doing something about it.

Mayor Manx, on the other hand, was jumping for joy at this news. "Whoo-hoo! Now that's the kind of heroes this city needs, ones that don't destroy property while saving us."

* * *

While the city was reeling under this new situation, more trouble was waiting around the corner. The criminals that had come to this planet with the Road Rovers were looking cautiously around the city trying to decide what their next move would be.

"The only good thing about our present situation is I no longer have to feel ashamed about my appearance and wearing that helmet since I fit in here very well, " Parvo said, rather pleased, as he scratched his cat ears.

"I think they look rather nice general," Groomer complimented.

The two had managed to steal some clothes and find costume parts to make them look more like the cats that lived here. Parvo had added a fake cat nose to his face while Groomer had to put on a complete mask to blend in.

They kept off the main streets, choosing to move from alley to alley as they studied this strange city. As they walked down yet another ally they stopped suddenly when a manhole cover began to lift up then slide over...a green clawed paw was moving it. 

* * *

**Who's under the man hole? And how will the Swat Kats cope with these new heroes in their city?**

**More l8ter**


	6. Partnesship of Evil

"General!" Groomer cried in terror as she saw a creepy hand appear out of the man hole cover. Which was then followed by another hand, some arms, and soon a whole person.

Parvo and Groomer hid behind a dumpster before the strange person fully emerged, fearing he  
might be some kind of monster. And honestly in their opinion, the mystery person pretty much looked the part of one.

"It that thing supposed to be a cat?" Groomer asked Parvo

"Beats me," Parvo replied. "It looks like he was crossbred with a lizard or something."

Having climbed out of the sewer, the thing looked around then began talking to itself. "Once I sssteal thossse katalyssstsss from Megakat Biochemical Labsss, I'll finally turn thisss city into my own perssssonal kingdom!" It laughed which sent shivers down the spines of the listeners. Mwhahahaha! SSSoon they'll be nothing the SSSSWAT Katsss or Feral can do to sssstop me! This whole city will be filled with my plant mutants under my control!"

The creatures plans gave Parvo an idea. Stepping from behind the dumpster, he carefully hailed the creature, "Sounds like you and I share a common goal."

The creature whirled around so fast it made Parvo back up in momentary fright but what the thing did next set his heart hammering in fear as it swept out that oddly serpent-like tail and attempted to capture him with it.

"General!" Groomer yelled a warning, coming out from behind the dumpster herself but not moving any closer.

"Relax Groomer, it's under control," Parvo growled, managing to avoid the tail while extruding a blaster from his mechanical arm and aiming it at the creature's face.

'Wow!' Groomer thought. 'I didn't know the General could move that fast.'

"Now as I was saying," Parvo said calmly to the creature, "...we seemed to have something in common. You're a mutated freak and so am I." He used his other hand to remove his disguise to reveal his half human self, which made the creature back up in surprise.

"You see? And what's more, we both want to rule the world with an army of mutants," He said evilly.

The creature eyed him suspiciously as it mumbled, "actually, I wasss only aiming to rule Megakat City."

"But why stop at just one city when the whole world's out there just waiting to be taken over," Parvo scoffed. "By the way, my name is General Parvo and this is my assistant Groomer. She and I can help you."

"How could you posssibly help me? And what'ssss in it for you?" The creature asked, eyes narrowed as he stared unhappily at these intruders.

"Well, first off, I know a little trick that can mutate people without the need of stealing katalysts to do it. And, let's be honest here, those things will only get you so far until you run out. Secondly, I'm proposing a partnership that will benefit us both. Didn't I hear you say you had some people you wanted offed?" Well, so do Groomer and I. Perhaps, together, we can come up with a way to combine our talents and crush those enemies permanently."

Grinning winningly, Parvo retracted his blaster and extended his hand to be shaken if the creature agreed. "Partners?" He asked

The creature stood there thinking for a long moment. He did want Feral and the SWAT Kats  
destroyed and, if he admitted it, all his past efforts had ended in failure. Maybe this humanoid  
cat man could be of service to him. He looked like he knew a thing or to about science as witnessed by his robot arm and leg. Coming to a decision it extended its clawed hand.

"Partnerssssss," it said.

"Great! Wonderful!" Parvo said, pleased and excited. "First, could you tell me who you are and how you ended up looking like that?" He needed to know more about his partner before making plans.

The creature eyed him a moment then said, "I call myself Dr. Viper but once upon a time I was a normal Kat. I tried to steal a regeneration formula, it got spilled all over me and I was transformed to what you see now. I'm a skilled biologist and geneticist."

"Really, now that's good to know and should help us. I'm an expert in the field of technology, robots and such things. For my plan to work, I need access to a lot of high tech stuff and parts. Know where I can get it?"

"Hmmm, only one place would have all that you'd need. It's called Pumadyne, a weapons and cutting edge technology facility. But it is heavily guarded!" Dr. Viper told him.

"Not a problem. Shall we go?" Parvo asked.

Shrugging, Viper turned and went back down into the sewer followed closely by his new partners in crime.

-

**Can the Rovers and SWAT Kats defeat their arch enemies now that they are working together?**

**Find out later**


	7. More Bad Guys!

Things were very peaceful in Megakat City in the days that followed the appearance of the Road Rovers. Perhaps all of the worst criminals, and lowlife street punks had decided to lay low so they could observe just how much trouble the Road Rovers could be to them? Who knows and who cared, all that mattered to the city dwellers is they could walk the streets in peace...for now anyway.

As a reward for disposing of the Metallikats, the Mayor didn't something he normally wouldn't. He set the city's new guests in one of the better hotels in the city, paid on the city's dime.

After meeting them and having a brief press conference, he told one and all, "they deserve such a reward for getting rid of those pesky robots and making my city much safer."

Then he patted them on the back and sent them off with Callie who would take them to their hotel. As for the Deputy Mayor...she thought Manx had gone overboard on the whole business. She took him aside before leaving and asked, "Mayor Manx, why are you doing this for them when the SWAT Kats have been doing the same thing for the city for years?"

Manx just chuckled and patted Callie paternally on the shoulder. "Aww, now don't be like that Callie. Unlike the SWAT Kats, these fine heroes are sanctioned by their government to fight evil but those other two are vigilantes. I can't be seen rewarding them. Besides, they cause so much damage when they do fight those dratted criminals, they nearly bankrupt the treasury. Now run along."

Fuming, Callie did as asked and took their new visitors to their hotel. 'Sometimes, I seriously wonder how he ever got elected,' she thought, bitterly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the salvage yard, Chance was going on about how unfair the city, namely Manx, was being to the SWAT Kats. He was railing at his partner about it as he paced angrily in the garage waiting room.

"We've saved this city from giant germs, mutants, robots, dinosaurs, aliens, a freaky jester, a crazy she-Kat (Turmoil), a wizard, a mutant Kat, a megalomaniac (Dark Kat) and a whole mess of other things but as soon as these strange creatures show up and off the Metallikats, its out with us an in with them. How messed up is that?" He ranted.

"Chance, buddy...calm down," Jake soothed. "I don't like being replaced either, but its not really replacement. Remember they want to get home again so this is only temporary. They did do us a favor getting rid of those two robots though, so, think of this as a vacation...something we've really needed for a long time. The time we get with those guys taking care of the bad guys is going to pay off as we focus on working in the garage to make money and pay more on our debt something we couldn't do running around being the SWAT Kats so much. We'll also have time to just chill, go to Anakata Island, maybe go out on a date, eat peppers, and not hear Feral scream at us. Now doesn't that sound great?"

"Customers? The only customer we've had lately is that old lady Kat who keeps threatening  
to report us to the auto club and Callie's sedan. Besides, messing with Feral is part of what makes it so fun. What's more we aren't killers! They are! And that's okay?" Chance growled angrily.

Jake sighed and shook his head. "You obviously need to just chill out for a bit, buddy. You're letting this get to you too much. Thing will be okay...I promise. Now how about I put on some Scaredy Cat Cartoons for you, hmm?"

Chance glared at his partner then let his shoulders slump in defeat. Maybe his partner was right, maybe this would be a good thing for them, in the short term. "Okay, maybe it will help me forget all this."

Relieved, Jake picked up the remote and clicked on the TV. He surfed the channels searching for the cartoons when something else attracted their attention. Something neither wanted to see.

A news flash was on showing Ann Gora sitting in a wing chair in the studio while the Road Rovers sat on a couch beside her.

* * *

"Hello viewers, this is Ann Gora and I am here in our studios at Kat's Eye News Broadcasting with the newest heroes of Megakat City, the Road Rovers," She said brightly, staring into the camera. She then turned to her guests.

"Thank you for coming here. I never got a chance to finish our interview after Commander Feral interrupted us, so I'm glad we have the opportunity to do so now. I know, collectively, you're known as the Road Rovers from a place called Earth but we don't know each of your names. Could you introduce yourselves, please," she asked.

"I'm Hunter, the leader of the group," Hunter said, grinning.

"My name is Colleen, the only female among us." Colleen followed.

"I'm called Blitz, the most handsomest of us all," he said vainly, preening for the camera as usual.

"I'm Exile," The husky said

Shag only mumbled. "He's called Shag," Hunter said for him. "And that's Muzzle," he said pointing to the dog wrapped and being propped up on a dolly next to the couch.

Ann eyed the last Rover curiously but before she could say anything more the whole group howled loudly.

"Ahh!" Ann and everyone in the room and those watching, flattened their ears in pained response. "Please, don't do that," she shouted. They ceased instantly and stared at her in confusion.

Shaking her head to try and ease her ringing ears, Ann gamely went on with the interview. Her attention went back to that last Rover who was wrapped up in a straight jacket and strapped to a dolly, a big basket muzzle on his face.

"May I ask why your colleague is...uh...confined like that?"

"Oh, he's a bit excitable and can't really control himself well so confining him like that is the safest for him and for everyone else," Hunter said, blandly, not wanting her to be afraid nor react negatively to them because of Muzzle's odd appearance.

"Uh...okay," Ann said, not really liking the answer but letting it go then asked her next question.

"You told us where you came from...could you tell us how you managed to end up here?"

"Honestly, we don't know," Hunter said, spreading his paws. "We were battling Parvo and his..."

"Parvo?" Ann interrupted questioningly.

"Parvo is big, mean, ugly, bad guy," Blitz piped up to explain. "He turns good little doggies into  
ugly, deadly army dogs and we have to go beat them up and capture them. The best part for me is getting to bite bad guys on their touchies."

"Don't be a weird boy on TV," Exile admonished.

"Interesting," Ann said, lamely, not sure what to say to that.

"Yeah, but he was nothing compared to the problem I caused when I got turned into a werewolf," Colleen spoke up.

"Ya, she wasn't a pretty dog girl. She was a monster dog girl and hard to catch," Blitz interjected.

"Parvo didn't compare to the battle we fought against those giant bugs who almost caused a nuclear winter," Exile added.

"Or when we had to reunite a country," Hunter said, easily. Shag muttered something. "Yeah, Shag, or when we had to stop Steel from starting a world war."

"Wow, sounds like you six have saved your world a great many times just as the SWAT Kats have done here," Ann commented.

"We do keep busy," Hunter agreed, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Crud! Sounds like they've done the same things we have except on a broader scale, although when we took out those aliens we were saving our world too!" Chance growled, surprised.

"Yeah! Except they are accepted as heroes there while we're barely tolerated here," Jake observed, sourly.

"You're right there and it doesn't seem fair," Chance agreed, angrily.

"They also have something we don't."

"What would that be?" Chance huffed, irritably.

"Those amazing powers. With something like those, we could have put away our criminals so much faster and less messily as we do now."

Chance scowled. "We don't need no fancy powers to take care of our city! Your weapons are more than enough!" He said stoutly.

Though Jake appreciated Chance's confidence in him and his inventive skills he couldn't help be envious of the Road Rovers abilities anyway.

* * *

"Speaking of the SWAT Kats, I am curious to know what you think of them?" Ann asked.

"Well," Hunter began, thoughtfully, "That Feral guy said he doesn't like them and he's the real authority around here. He told us they cause a lot of problems for people."

"Ya, and your mayor said they cause lots of damage and he has to raise taxes all the time to get it fixed," Blitz added.

"Sounds to me like they're just a couple of wild maniacs with no real training or experience," Colleen said

"Big time weird boys," Exile snorted, derisively.

* * *

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE! YOU TWERPS!" Chance shouted, so furious he had the TV in his paws and was shaking it as if he could actually shake the Road Rovers themselves.

"Whoa! Chance put the TV down!" Jake shouted back, rescuing the TV from his irate partner.

As he set it down again, something else was happening on the screen at the studio.

* * *

The group was sitting just as they had been during the interview but suddenly the room could be seen shaking as everyone was thrown to the floor.

From off camera, a guy came running in, got in front of the camera and yelled, "HELP! A GIANT ROBOT'S ATTACKING!"

Ann, the Rovers, and a camera guy dashed over to a nearby window and threw it open to stare outside. The camera now caught the image of a giant robot that looked like a cat stomping down the main street of the city. It had gun turrets on each shoulder and was firing at the buildings it was passing. It was painted black, purple and red with a hint of pink.

The thing stopped outside the broadcasting building then, suddenly, produced a giant hologram before it. Two figures stood there as tall as a building. They were very familiar to the city and especially to Jake and Chance who were watching helplessly in their garage...it was Turmoil and Dark Kat.

"Citizens of Megakat City! Surrender and bow down to us!" Dark Kat demanded, his voice booming loud enough for the entire area to hear including the camera.

"Or be crushed by our giant battle machine. Bring us two million in gold immediately or we will reduce this city to rubble beneath our giant feet," Turmoil added, frostily.

* * *

In the studio, Hunter turned away from the window and shouted to his team, "LETS HIT THE ROAD ROVERS!"

The team raced for the door then the elevator heading out to fight this new enemy.

* * *

"Well, no way are they stealing our thunder again. Let's go, buddy!" Chance shouted, closing the garage then heading for the hangar, Jake right on his heels.

In minutes, the SWAT Kats were dressed and aboard their jet. T-Bone roared out of their hangar and flew fast toward the battle.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the city, in an abandoned warehouse...

"Yessss," Dr. Viper said in satisfaction. "With my katalyssstsss and your devicess, we'll rule the world."

"So very true, my green friend," Parvo said, making some final adjustments on his new  
transdogmifier. "Now we just need to find some people to test our invention on." 

* * *

Can our heroes beat Dark Kat and Turmoil together?

And what about Dr. Viper and Parvo?

more later


	8. Rovers Win Again

"Yes run! Cower in fear you vermin! This city is ours!" Dark Kat laughed, watching the terrified Katizens try to run from the robot's huge feet.

"Look at them run," Turmoil snorted, derisively. "None can stand against us, Dark Kat. And I will have my vengeance against the sanctimonious SWAT Kat T-Bone for my humiliation at his paws." She scowled as she remembered her time spent in that hideous prison out in the bay, Alkatraz.

Being one of perhaps a handful of females in that place, it was hard to keep the more lecherous of her fellow prisoners and the guards from taking liberties. However, none found her palatable after she'd put many of them in the infirmary. She wasn't the commander of a fighting fleet just for her beauty. She was a ruthless and hard taskmaster, who kept herself in fighting trim, training constantly in the prison gym.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the number of males who made the mistake of underestimating her. None made that mistake twice. However, she was eternally grateful to Dark Kat for breaking her out of that hell hole finally. All she wanted now was her revenge and soon she would get it when the SWAT Kats made their appearance to deal with them.

She returned her attention to the viewscreen and noted the enforcers had finally arrived. Most likely Feral was at the head of his pathetic jet squadron or useless choppers that were firing everything they had at them. She smiled darkly at their puny efforts. Dark Kat had built this thing far too well.

Feral had opted for his battle chopper and let Felina got at this behemoth in her sleek, fast moving jet. Unfortunately, as was always the case against this particular criminal, none of their efforts were having any effect.

Feeling a little stupid doing this but being a requirement of the law and such, he was duty bound to warn them, not that it ever did any good. Grimacing, he shouted over his radio that he was sure the two in the robot were listening to and said his famous, "This is Feral! Surrender or be destroyed!" Yeah that would get them to obey...not!

Of course, Dark Kat's response was to fire at his chopper. Feral smoothly and quickly ducked away, expecting it. Unfortunately, two choppers behind him weren't so quick and they were struck squarely in their front bubbles.

As they spiraled into a mess of metal to the ground. The Dark Kat and Turmoil manned the guns and rained deadly missiles and lasers at the helpless enforcers, pouring metal, fire, and destruction down on the helpess Katizens still not evacuated from the area and the ground forces of the enforcers.

Felina did her best to avoid getting knocked out of the sky but the robot was impervious to harm and all she did was annoy it enough that she to ended up being shot down. She ejected in time and watched in anger as her jet plowed into the nearest building, exploding debris to the ground below causing even more havoc and damage.

Despite his fast moves and attempts to find a weakness in the robot, Feral too got his tail shot off (on the chopper that is) and lost control. His crippled bird slammed into an office building and came to rest in a conference room. He sat there with a cut to his face and one paw, alive but angry. "This really has to stop happening to me," he growled then coughed from the fumes coming up from the cockpit that was now a pile of twisted metal and plastic.

The reason no one was able to cripple the robot nor even damage its skin in any way was due to a new force field, Dark Kat had developed.

He watched his enemies fall everywhere with dark delight. "Muwhahaha!" Your pathetic attacks are useless against my force field," Dark Kat called through the radio.

While huge evil tom gloated in triumph, Turmoil noticed someone else joining the party. "Don't look now, comrade, but the SWAT Kats have finally joined us," she purred with glee. Smirking and looking forward to getting even, Turmoil turned on the holographic machine and stood before it.

Instantly, a huge projection of her flashed into existence before the robot. Paws on hips, she  
smiled coldly at the incoming jet.

"T-Bone! At last we meet again, my former flight commander. Since you threw away your chance to join me for some misguided morals, I found a new partner and together we will do what I have always dreamed of...total domination of the air and wealth beyond imagining! Prepare to die!" She shouted.

"Crud! She can really hold a grudge, Razor!" T-Bone growled, sorry the she-kat chose the path of evil again.

"You said it, buddy so why don't we just see if we can put an end to her schemes! Scrambler missiles away!" Razor shouted, firing a brace of missiles at the robot's head.

The missiles scored a direct hit but had absolutely no effect on their target.

"Crud! He's beefed up his force field. I don't think I have anything that will pierce it, T-Bone!" Razor called to his partner, worry in his voice.

"Well nothing you can do but to fire everything you got and hope for the best, Razor!" T-Bone called back, worry now that they might not take this thing out at all.

Inside the robot, Dark Kat laughed at the SWAT Kats pitiful efforts. He was winning! Now nothing would stop his conquest of Megakat City!

* * *

Some fifteen minutes earlier, the Road Rovers had charged for the elevators moments after seeing the robot but...

"So many stairs," Blitz said panting, as they ran down long flights of stairs.

"Bad day for their elevator to break, comrade," Exile grunted, running beside him.

"Save your breaths and run," Hunter shouted back at them from his position a flight ahead.

Finally, they reached the lobby and charged toward the main doors and outside.

Colleen looked up and called out to her team mates, "Hey guys, look up there!"

Above them was the epic battle of Turbokat vs giant robot.

The Road Rovers looked around and saw the enforcer's forces were nearly decimated and the Turbokat didn't seem to be doing any better.

"Wow! They really aren't making much progress," Colleen observed.

"What are the odds that none of those missiles are hi..." Blitz started to say when a missile fired by the SWAT Kats hit the robot but bounced off and blew up a small water tower on top of a building instead.

"Never mind," Blitz said.

"Looks like the machine has some sort of really effective force field," Hunter commented.

"Yeah, we kinda got that Huntie," Colleen snorted, her expression saying, 'that's obvious' all over it.

"So, then how do we get through it?" Exile asked.

Shag had been studying the problem then noted a manhole cover just a few feet from them. Turning to his friends, he said something in his own peculiar language.

"Great idea Shag," the Rovers said in unison.

So while the SWAT Kats continued to engage the robot, the Rovers slipped away toward the manhole cover. Exile pulled it up and the Rovers quickly jumped down inside with Exile following them. They quickly ran toward where their calculations and superior hearing told them the robot was standing.

Shag stood below where they planned to attack and held Exile up on his shoulders so he could reach the ceiling. Using his super strength, Exile smashed a hole through the concrete and asphalt overhead making a hole just below the robot. Right on target and inside the force field like they hoped.

Grinning with pleasure, Exile, shouted down at his shaggy partner. "Give me a boost, Shag!"

Obliging, Shag shoved upward sending Exile shooting through the hole and up to the space between the robots legs. He quickly smashed a hole in the robot before he came falling down. The rest of the Rovers had climbed up through the hole and Blitz caught Exile before he hit the street while Hunter and Colleen quickly released their secret weapon.

"LET'S MUZZLE THEM!" Hunter shouted.

Receiving his signal to attack, the wild, crazy dog known as Muzzle leapt upward and into the hole Exile had made.

Dark Kat and Turmoil had already received alarms that their security had been breeched but couldn't tell how. Dark Kat sent his creeplings to investigate. Not too long after, screams and fleeing ninjas and creeplings came pouring into the command center followed by something with only teeth and claws chasing them.

The two evil criminals didn't have much time to do more than scream before Muzzle made sushi of them and the entire inside of the robot.

Outside, the Turbokat was circling while Razor tried to think of something else he could do when, T-Bone shouted in shock.

"Razor! Look!"

The smaller SWAT Kat stared out his window and saw the robot being shredded by something from within. In just moments, the huge robot was reduced to junk and falling to the street in a heap of broken metal. Standing nearby were those freaky visitors the Road Rovers.

"How much you want to bet, they are the ones who brought that thing down," T-Bone groaned, dismayed.

"No bet!" Razor growled, bitterly.

Just reaching the scene, Feral and his niece could only gape at the rubble that had once been a rampaging robot. Those strange things known as the Road Rovers were standing triumphantly nearby and out of the rubble came a rather wild looking thing that the Rovers clapped on the back before quickly restraining it once more.

"I'm not sure I want to know what happened," he muttered more to himself than his niece.

* * *

Well there you have it: Rover - 2...Kats: 0

A little tussle action in the next chapter 


	9. Tussle

As the good guys came down to take a look at the mess. Dark Kat and Turmoil were attempting to push their way out of the wreckage that had been the giant robot. Several of their minions were also trying to get loose of the debris.

"Ugh ,what in the hell was that?" Dark Kat growled, angrily, rubbing his now aching head. He and Turmoil were covered in bite and claw marks, plus their clothing had been torn to shreds by whatever had attacked them.

Dark Kat's heavy cloak was missing so his ugly purple features could be seen more plainly. Most if not all his heavy robes were ripped and shredded so badly that he was forced to hold together the parts of the shredded robe still on him, together to hide his privates from view. Parts of his heavily muscled chest was in plain view as were his arms and one leg.

Looking around, he noted Turmoil was laying partly under a sheet of metal and unconscious. He made to move toward her, shouting for her to get up.

"Turmoil! Wake up! We have to get out of...YEOUCH!" He screamed and leaped nearly over Turmoil's body but fell face down when he tripped over some of the metal beneath his feet.

Blitz was smirking, pleased with himself. "I finally got a touchie to bite."

"To the power of the pack!" Hunter shouted triumphantly, then opened his mouth wider, the rest of the Rovers doing the same in preparation to howl.

"No! Please don't howl!" Felina yelled loudly, jumping in front of them and waving her arms, not wanting to have her ears ringing again.

"I agree with you on that, Lieutenant," Ann Gora said breathlessly, as she arrived on the scene with her camera kat. "I'd have been here sooner but its murder running down all those stairs in city hall in heels," she muttered more to herself than anyone else. Then she took a real good look at the scene. "Wow! What a story this will be!"

Above them the roar of a jet caught their attention. Looking up, they saw the Turbokat head off, all engines firing.

Turning to Feral and his niece, Ann asked, holding her mic up, "did the SWAT Kats help defeat Turmoil and Dark Kat?"

Feral just gave her an annoyed look, turned away and loudly ordered his enforcers to take Dark Kat, his minions, and Turmoil into custody. 

* * *

Neither SWAT Kat were happy as T-Bone flew them homeward.

"Crud," the tabby growled.

"We did the best we could T-..." Razor started to say before being cut off by the pilot slamming his fist repeatedly against his control console.

"Crud! Crud! Crud!" T-Bone snarled, over and over again.

Suddenly, his temper tantrum was interrupted by a call from Callie.

"SWAT Kats? Come in!" She called hurriedly, through the small triangle communication device she used to summon them.

"What is it Ms. Briggs?" Razor asked.

"Did the Rovers and y..?" She began.

"Don't talk to me about them!" T-Bone snapped at her, abruptly.

"Uh, Ms. Briggs I don't think this is a good time to discuss them..." Razor cut in.

"Excuse me, but I was just trying to tell you that Kat's Eye News is interviewing the Road Rovers and you might want to listen in!" She huffed.

Frowning, Razor changed frequencies until he could pick up the Kat's Eye News broadcast over their radio. What they heard shocked and upset them even more.

"Mayor Manx is speaking to the Road Rovers who apparently singlehandedly took out the robot driven by Turmoil and Dark Kat. Listen in to what's being said..." Ann's voice came over the radio.

"For saving my city once again," Mayor Manx said, his pompous voice loud and clear over the sound waves. "I award you Rovers with the key to the city."

"Why thank you, Mayor Manx," Hunter said. The odd voice making T-Bone grind his teeth.

"What do you think about all this, Commander Feral?" Ann's voice broke in.

"Humph, I have to admit, I'm beginning to like these odd creatures," Feral's deep voice was heard, a note of grudging admiration in it as he apparently turned to the Rovers and said, Ann's mic obviously nearby to hear it, "Thank you for your assistance in taking down that robot without too much more damage being done and capturing Dark Kat and Turmoil, something the SWAT Kats completely failed to do."

"THAT DOES IT!" T-Bone roared in fury, turning the Turbokat around and heading back to the scene at top speed.

"Whoa! T-Bone what are you doing?" Razor asked, shocked.

"NO MORE! I WON'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS CRAP FROM SOME TWO BIT VISITORS FROM SPACE OR WHEREVER THEY CAME FROM!" T-Bone ranted.

* * *

Back at the scene, Callie watched as the Mayor congratulated the Rovers and was totally blown away by Feral also adding his thanks. She was glad the danger was over but the SWAT Kats had been their saviors for a long time and to stab them in the back this way didn't set well with her.

When the Rovers returned to their home, the SWAT Kats would again be the only thing between them and the omegas and alienating them now just wasn't smart. She could tell, T-Bone was furious the way he spoke to her over the communicator. Nothing good was going to come over this flap about who could protect the city better. Her attention was dragged back by Ann closing her interview.

"And so, there you have it Katizens...Megakat City is safe once more thanks to..." Ann was saying when she noticed her camera kat had turned his camera away from her and focused on the sky. Frowning she looked upward.

The Turbokat had returned and seemed to be racing toward them. Only moments later, it went to VTOL and set down in a clear space nearby.

"I wonder why they're back?" She asked aloud.

T-Bone jumped down from the cockpit and stalked angrily toward the group near the robot debris.

"SWAT Kats! What are you doing here?" Feral began to bellow and was shocked by what T-Bone did next.

"Shut it, Feral! I'm not in the mood!" T-Bone snarled, firing an octopus missile at the Commander which pinned the huge tom to the wall of city hall.

"That's one angry kitty," Exile observed, casually, not afraid.

Striding up to the totally stunned group, T-Bone got into Manx's face and began slamming a finger hard in the pudgy Mayor's chest while he ranted, loudly, "MANX! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN HOW MANY TIMES WE'VE SAVED YOU? HOW MANY TIMES WE HELPED TO KEEP YOUR PRECIOUS HIDE SAFE AS WELL AS THE CITY? HOW COULD YOU JUST TOSS US FOR SOME ALIEN FREAKS?"

"Hey! That's just bloody rude," Colleen objected. "And we're can..."

T-Bone cut her off by firing an octopus missile from his glovatrix directly at her but Exile shot it with his freeze vision, making it brittle so it just crumbled to frozen dust when it hit Colleen.

Blitz stepped forward, fists clenched and a furious look on his face as he roared, "You tried to hurt my pretty dog girl...NO ONE HURTS MY PRETTY DOG GIRL!"

"Bring it on tall, dark and gruesome!" T-Bone threatened, his own fists clenched.

Blitz unleashed his power claws and charged T-Bone. In seconds, a major dog and cat fight ensued.

Blitz bit T-Bone's shoulder which made him scream in pain then punch Blitz in the face to make him let go. Wincing, Blitz did let go and T-Bone used that moment to aim his glovatrix and fired a tarpedo at the dog's face. Blitz was too fast, though, and managed to duck. The missile went off to plaster one of the enforcer cruisers instead.

T-Bone rapidly fired another missile, this one a spider chain. This time Blitz leaped upward, letting the missile fly beneath him and wrap itself around a telephone pole.

Dropping to the ground, the Dobie slammed both his fists onto T-Bone's shoulders sending the Kat to his knees in pain. While the SWAT Kat was momentarily helpless, Blitz prepared to give him a punch to the face.

Razor interfered by catching Blitz off guard and sending another net missile, striking true and sending Blitz flying backward but not as far as Razor thought it would as the dog put down his feet and halted his backward motion with ease.

This was soo not good! Razor realized they were seriously outgunned by the Road Rovers super powers and this was just one of them. The rest had been watching their companion fight alone, unconcerned and that made Razor even more worried.

"T-Bone!" He shouted, grabbing his partner by the arm and yanking on him. "They are far too strong and powerful. Give it up and let's get out of here. You're not helping our image by doing this anyway."

"Please, T-Bone, listen to Razor!" Callie added her concern to the smaller SWAT Kats. "They're too much for you and besides, they're not evil so you shouldn't be fighting them in the first place."

T-Bone got to his feet but was still very angry however, he couldn't dismiss the fact, just Blitz alone was more than he could handle let alone if the rest decided to join in. So bitterly upset, he jerked away from his partner and stalked back to the Turbokat, head held high, body taut.

Razor just shrugged helplessly at Callie then trotted after his partner.

"Ya! You better run you sissy's!" Blitz said, freeing himself from the net and shaking his fist angrily after their departing forms.

Hunter just sighed and shook his head. 

* * *

Meanwhile

Pavro and Viper had been out capturing Katizens for their mutation device, snatching the homeless and any other person that came close to paw and shoving them into a cage they had aboard a large van.

"Yessssss, sssoon we'll have an army of muntantssss at are dissssposssal," Viper gloated, pleased with their progress.

"Yes, and this world will bow before us!" Parvo laughed evilly.

Suddenly Groomer interrupted them with a call over their walkie talkies. She was presently at their hidden headquarters.

"General! You should see our altered subjects! They're so powerful and amazing!" She gushed as she watched the new feline mutations.

'Good thing she has experience with feline mutants,' Parvo, thought to himself. "That's excellent news Groomer. Keep an eye on them."

"Yes sir!" She said gleefully, signing off.

"Hurry Parvo," Viper said "I have found a sssspecial victim or two."

Parvo shoved his walkie talkie in his pocket and ran after Viper. 

* * *

Who are the victims?

More later


	10. Battle on the Horizon

Night had finally fallen on what had been a rather exciting day for most of the city, but not for a pair of defenders.

At their salvage yard, in the living room of their small apartment, Jake was busy replacing the bandages on Chance's shoulder before heading for bed.

"Ouch!" The tabby exclaimed when Jake removed the pad covering the injury, it had stuck a little.

"Hold still," Jake warned, as he studied the injury. "Looks like its healing okay," he grunted, then applied ointment before beginning to wrap it up again.

"Crud! What sharp teeth that Rover had. It almost felt like he could chew through metal with those things. Ow!" Chance complained.

"Keep still! I'm almost done," Jake sighed. 

* * *

In their cushy temporary home at the hotel the mayor had set them up in, Blitz was looking over the minor damage T-Bone had inflicted on him.

"Look what that vicious cat has done to my handsomeness?" He wailed, studying his image in a mirror. His mouth was wide open and there, near the front, was a tooth missing. "It makes me look like a hillbilly," he moaned.

"Calm down Blitz," Hunter soothed, "I'm sure we can find a dentist to fix it."

"Here, let me kiss you and make it better," Colleen cooed, coming close and giving the Doberman a gentle kiss on the cheek. "That's for being so brave and protecting me."

"Ohhh...maybe I should go beat up that kitty some more if it gets me kisses," Blitz said, giving her a smirk. 

* * *

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to all a new chaos was about to be unleashed on them.

Calico Briggs was just leaving city hall for home. As usual for her, it was pretty late. The street traffic was light and there was foot traffic as she made for her car parked at the bottom of the long staircase.

She was still fairly shaken up after the troubles with the Rovers and the SWAT Kats earlier that day. Even thought the Rovers had stopped two major omegas, it still didn't sit well with her, that the SWAT Kats had been shoved aside so easily. Everyone failed to realize that the Rovers weren't going to be staying but the SWAT Kats were and treating them this way could backfire on them later, if the two decided to quit saving the city.

Grimacing, she remembered how Ann Gora had, oh so wonderfully, blown the whole thing out of proportion on the evening news. What a mess.

'Well there's nothing I can do about it now,' she sighed to herself as she put her key in the lock of her car door. 'All I want to do now is go home, eat, and get some sleep.'

"WACK!"

Parvo had come up from behind the car and struck her lightly in the back of the head with his metallic arm. The deputy mayor didn't have time to even cry out before she slumped unconscious in his arms.

Grinning, he muttered to himself, "Wow! Now that was easier then I thought it would be." He opened the back door of Callie's car and carelessly, dropped her on the seat, shoving her legs out of the way so he could close the door. Still grinning to himself, he climbed into the front seat and started the car. Slipping into the light traffic, Parvo headed off down the street.

When he arrived at his destination, which was the rear of the enforcer building, he carefully cruised by until he caught sight of his partner in crime hiding behind a transformer with the unconscious body of an enforcer female in his arms.

Parvo halted the car next to Viper. The mutant quickly opened the rear door of the car and dropped Felina Feral on top of Callie, slammed the door then hurried to the passenger side and got in. Parvo drove off quickly.

"How in the world did you manage to break into such a high security police station and kidnap her without anyone raising the alarm," he asked Viper in utter amazement.

"I got lucky," Viper grunted. "I had been waiting for my chance to sssslip into the building when sssshe drove up from the sssscene where Dark Kat and Turmoil were defeated. I'd ssseen them be dragged inssside a sssshort while ago. I jussst sssnuck up on her asss ssshe wasss getting out of her car and caught her by ssssurprissse. Fortunately, Feral hassssn't returned yet either so doessn't know ssshe'sss missssing."

"Geez, it must be are lucky day or something," Parvo said, gleefully.

Viper just nodded in agreement as the car hurried down the road with their two captives aboard. He was giddy inside, anxious to get the two mutated, unleashing a new terror on the city

* * *

**More l8ter**


	11. Mutants Everywhere!

"Ugh my head...where am I?" Callie wondered as she woke up. Her head hurt horribly and she vaguely remembered being whacked by something before everything went dark.

Cautiously, she pushed herself to a seated position and looked around her. Beside her, just waking up as well was Lt. Feral. Shocked Callie, tried to reach for her but realized they were both chained to a cement wall behind them.

Odd noises drew her eyes to some large cages a short distance from her and the lieutenant. Weird and creepy things howled, hooted and moaned. Terror filled her breast as she realized something really bad was probably going to happen to her and Felina.

"Ohhh...crud...my head hurts...," Felina groaned, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Don't look now but sore heads is the least of our worries," Callie told her.

"Ms. Briggs? What are you doing here and where are we?" Felina asked, shocked to see the deputy mayor with her, wherever here was.

"Obviously, I was kidnapped along with you and this is some old warehouse and those aren't your normal animals caged near us," Callie said.

Felina looked over where Callie pointed and shuddered at the sight of so many creepy mutant things. The things had once been Kats should could tell but now each one was horribly disfigured. One had grown an extra eye, and its left one had grown three times its size. Another had no fur at all, and had two extra arms.

"Aw crud! You don't think..." she started to say when a way too familiar voice spoke then appeared before them.

"Ah you two are awake," Dr. Viper hissed.

"Viper, why have you kidnapped us and what are those things?" Felina demanded.

"He and I are partners in a little venture to take over your world," Parvo cut in, Groomer close behind him.

Callie blinked incredulously at the two strangers. "Who and what the heck are you two?" She asked, shocked.

"You're not Kats!" Felina said with certainty.

"No, you're right. I'm not from your world...we're called humans," Parvo said, smirking.

"And with hisss device you'll ssssoon joint our new petsss," Viper said in delight. "Then we will unleasssh our mutant army on the city."

"And then, the world," Parvo added, grinning wickedly.

'Hell, what a mess and me without my purse,' Callie thought, dismayed. It was laying behind the three before her on a table. She desperately needed to contact the SWAT Kats but didn't know how to get her purse without them being suspicious.

While she wracked her brain for a solution and Felina distracted the three with insults, one of the mutants not caged, was sniffing around her purse. It began pawing at the things inside and finally managed to withdraw the special communicator and press the button.

Groomer spotted the mutant and saw it had something. "General look!"

Parvo turned to see what had her attention. "Bring that here!" He demanded of the creature. It ambled over to him and handed it over.

As he held the odd device it suddenly spoke.

"Yes, Ms. Briggs!" Came Razor's voice through the speaker.

"A SWAT Kat!" Viper yelled angrily.

"Viper?" Razor's voice yelled in dismay.

"SWAT Kats...Help!" Callie screamed from her spot on the floor.

"We're in a ware..." Felina yelled, trying to tell them where they were.

Groomer quickly snatched the device from Parvo, threw it on the floor and stepped on it, destroying it.

"So the little kitty thought to summon help, huh?" Parvo purred, evilly. "Well, too bad. They won't find you in time."

Terrified, Callie and Felina fought hard but couldn't get free of the mutants Parvo had take them from their chains and put them into Parvo's machine.

When the whine and smoke cleared, the two she-kats were nearly unrecognizable and had joined Viper's new army.

* * *

At the other end of the disconnected call, Razor stared at the phone in horror.

"OMG! Viper has Callie and Felina," he told his partner.

"Yeah, I heard. Felina tried to tell us it was in a ware...something...probably the warehouse district but that's a large area to search," Chance said unhappily. He got up to move to their lockers when his injury from Blitz pulled. "Ow...crud that hurts!"

"Easy, Chance. You're too hurt to go haring off on a wild goose chase. Let me see if I can track the signal just before it was lost," Jake said, going to his work bench.

* * *

At that same moment, in a high class hotel room, Manx with a reluctant Feral in tow had gone to see the Rovers.

"Rovers!" Manx cried. "Callie has disappeared. She didn't show for work, her car is still at city hall and I can't reach her at home. We fear something has happened to her. The enforcers can find no clues!"

"My nice, Felina is also missing without a trace. She apparently disappeared after she arrived at Enforcer Headquarters as her car was still there," Feral admitted, unhappily.

"I'm assuming you think this two incidents are related," Colleen said more than asked.

Before Feral could respond, the TV in the corner, that was on, began spouting a news flash.

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News, on site near city hall where a large number of mutant Kats are wreaking havoc on the Katizens and property," she said excitedly, the camera moving from her to the carnage going on below their news chopper.

"It is suspected this is the work of Dr. Viper...Look out!" Ann's voice shouted from off camera as the camera's eye caught a winged mutant attacking their chopper. The camera went off line.

"Her suspicions are right, this is the work of Dr. Viper," Feral said, grimly.

"Hey, don't those things kinda look like a cat version of those caino-mutants of Parvo's and those lame attempts at cat mutants of Groomer's?" Hunter asked his team.

"Wha...you don't think Parvo ended up here too?" Blitz asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I think that's exactly what's happened," Hunter said.

"Oh...soo not good...," Exile said the obvious.

* * *

**more l8ter**


	12. Ending

"Yesss, are plan isss working perfectly," Dr. Viper said

He, along with Parvo and Groomer were watching the carnage that was unfolding from atop their warehouse. Off in the distance they could hear the screams of terrified kats running for their lives, and see the destruction that their mutants were laying upon the city.

"Yes," Parvo said as he gazed out into the distance thanks to some binoculars "And it appears that the little thing you added to my transdogmifier is working out just fine."

Parvo was speaking about Vipers katalyst which he had stolen from Megakat's biochemical laboratories of course. Thanks to it they would no longer need to capture people and throw them into Parvos machine. Now, all it took for a regular person to become a mutant was for them to get bitten by theMegakat's biochemical laboratories horrendous monsters.

"Soon all this will be ours general," Groomer said

"And all the people of this world to," Parvo said as the trio of evil laughed evily.

* * *

Meanwhile

Feral and the Rover were on their way to where the mutant kats were, and to the aid of the few Enforcers already fighting them. And failing at it.

"I really wish we had the Street Rover right now," Blitz said cramped in the back of Ferals car with Shag, and Exile. Colleen was sitting up front, while Hunter wheeled Muzzle on his dolly outside with his super speed

"I swear if Viper, or that Parvo person you speak of did anything to my niece I'll..."

Ferals sentence was cut short as a giant mutant fell from the sky and crushed the front of his car. Then it smashed its arm through the wind sheild and grabbed Feral

"Whoa!" Hunter said coming to a screeching stop with Muzzle "Guess it's time to play Muzzle,"

"No...don't," Feral said as the mutant began to crush his sides

"Huh?" Hunter said confussed

"It's Felina," Feral said

Hunter and the other Rovers then got a good look at the now monster like Felina. She was nine feet tall now, covered in muscle, she had tw long fangs which shot out of her mouth like a saber tooth tigers, and the only thing left of her uniform were two little pieces that covered her breast and bottom. Lie some ripped up bikini.

"Felina...Please!" Feral screamed in agony more "It's me...your uncle..."

Felina loosened her grip a bit just then

"Uncle," she said in a sort of monstrous, inhuman voice

"Yes, that's it. Fight it," Feral urged her

"Warehouse," Felina said

"Huh?" Feral said not knowing what she meant

Felina then pointed out to the direction of where the warehouse that the evil trio were at.

"They must have an antidote for this," Feral said

"Hurry...I...AH!" Felina howled as she began to crush her uncle again. Her mutant part taking back control

"JOHN CENA!" Colleen screamed as she delivered a devstaing karate kick to Felina, freeing Feral from her grasp.

"Are you okay big chin cat cop?" Blitz said

"Cough...Yes fine," Feral said

Just then another mutant lept down upon the Rovers and Feral

"Ms Briggs?" Feral cried in horror.

Yes it was indeed Callie Briggs. The once beautiful and smart deputy mayor, was now even more freaky then Felina. She had a long, pointy bone proturding from each arm, which looked like she had spears coming out of her. Also she had grom a scopion like tail, and had a big eye were her belly botton was. And, of course her pink dress was in sreads like Felinas.

Callie roared and began to charge at them, yet before she could strike one of them with her tail or arms. Blitz lept out and sliced her bones clean off

"Take that ugly cat girl!" Blitz said as he picked up one of the bones and muched on it a bit "Mmm pretty good,"

Just then though the bones on her arms grew back into pointy sprears

"I would not have predicted that," Hunter said

Sadly Felina began to come thruogh as well

"Hunter!Take the other with you to that warehouse. Bllitz and I will ake care of these two," Colleeen said

"You said my name!" Blitz said suprised

"Uh...Blitz," Colleen said pointing to mutant Callie who was about to attack. Blitz doged it just in the nick of time. And with that Fearl and the other Rovers were off

"Mabey I'll get another kiss from her," Blitz thought

* * *

In another part of the city, the Turbokat was flying above the skies towards were Jake had traced Callies call

"You sure you're okay to fly?" Razor said still consured bout his injury

"Don't worry about me, just focus on saving Call..."

Just then an flying mutant laned on the Turbokat

"What's that?" T-bone said

"It looks like...ANN?" Razor said in shock

Sure enough itwas Ann, she had been turned int a mutant and was looking to add the Swar kats to the ever growing list of victums

"Razor, get in your cycle, I'll take care of her,"

"But T-bone..." Razor began

"DO IT!" T-bone cried "Save Ms. Briggs,"

With that Razor deployed his motorcycle out of the Turbokat and was off

* * *

Back at the warehouse

"This whole city should be mutants by now," Parvo said

"Yessss, I agree," Viper said

"And once it's concoured general, we'll take over the world," Groomer said

Parvo then looked out with his binoculars, only to see that almost all their muntants were now enclosed in ice, or being attacked by Muzzle.

"No..! It can't be..." Parvo said

"Nice to see you took my advise," Hunter said suddenly appearing

"A ROAD ROVER!" Parvo and Groomer said in udder shock

" Raod Rover? What'sssss that?" Viper said

"He's part of a team of canines that constantly foil my plans for dominaton in my world," Parvo said

Groomer then pulled out Felinas gun that she had taken from her and prepaired to fire. Sadly just then her hand and the gun got frozen in Exiles ice beam as he, along with the other Rovers and Feral all now stood atop the warhouse with the vilians

"You three are under arest now tell us where the..." Fearls sentece was again interputed as a red and black motorcycle landed on the warhouse roof.

"A SWAT KAT!" Viper cried

"I'm guessing the part of the guys that foil your plans, right?" Parvo said

"Where's Ms. Briggs?" Razor demanded

"Ssshesss a mutant," Viper said

"Don't worry dude we got it under control," Hunter said

"Along with all the other creepy bad guys," Exile said "Boy am I in big time need of Viseen now,"

"So that explians all the iced mutants on my way here," Razor thought

"I'll never tell give up the cure!" Viper said as then whipped Pavro and Groomer towards the group, knocking them down like bowling pins

"Hey I was going to backstab you!" Parvo yelled

Viper then proceeded back to bottom of the warehouse.

All the good guys quickly took care of Parvo and Groomer. Then followed

"Hey, no hard feelings for what my buddy almost did to you guys before." Razor said

"Apology acepted," Hunter said as they all went to get Viper

* * *

Back with Blitz and Colleen

"Man these girls know how to take a punch," Colleen said. Exasted from her fighting with Felina, who wouldn't just stay down.

"Ya," Blitz said "I think I've broken all my nails." the Doberman oked at his hand, his precious claws busted off from the constant slicing of Callie. Who siply regenerated after every attack.

"I think were done for Blitz," Colleen said seeing the two mtants get ever closer

Blitz the grabbe Colleen.

"Well befoe we die. I want you know that I lo..."

Just then the Turbokat fell on Callie and Felina

"Huh?" They both said looking up.

They then saw T-bone (in his ejector seat) who had finally managed to beat Ann, who was unconis in the seat with him.

"Oh crud," T-bone said landing and seeing what he had just done to Callie and Felina. Yet then, miraculously the two mutant females emereged from the flaming plane. Hurt, but not dead

"Those are some though mutants," Blitz said

Callie and Felina then passed out.

"Hey you're then kittycat that rued my teeth!" Blitz said

"And your the freak that injured my shoulder!" T-bone said

Colleen got in the middle of them and broke it up before they had a rematch.

"Listen we gotta work together and find out how to cure these girls, and everyone else. GOT IT!" she said

The two guys nodded

"Boy, she's a bit scary," T-bone thought

Blitz wet himself a bit.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Dr. Viper had reached tthe botom floor of the building. Where the transdogmifier was.

"Give up Viper!" Razor said firing an octupuse missle at him. Sadly he missed

"I may be outnumbered, but you are the onesss who are utmatched." Viper said

Just then he went into the transdogmifier and mutated himself.

Soon enough he was a ten foot tal monster Viper

"Not again," Razor thought remebering that Dr. Viper had mutated himself once before.

"Muwhahahahaha!" the monster Viper laughed

"Shag get your launcher!" Exile said

The big Rover then pulled a lawnchair out of his fur

"No Shag your launcher, as in launch," Hunter said

Shag pulled out his lunchbox then

Viper began to attack

All our heors just barley ecsaped his mighty blow

"He means get out you rocket launcher," Razor said as he began to blast Viper

Shag soon followed, yet their attacks seemed to do no damage to the new super Viper

"Muwhaha nothing you do can ssstop me now!" he said

"Really? Well how about this?" Colleen said as she Blitz and T-bone suddenly appeared. Colleen gaveViper a katarte kick, yet to Colleen it felt like kicking a wall made of diamonds

"Ow my leg," she cried

"Ssssee, I'm unssstopable!" Viper shouted

"Well so is this," Blitz said "

Just then Muzzle, the insane Rottweiler came running to them

"LETS MUZZLE HIM!" The Rovers said

And with that Muzzle unleased his fury on the evil doctor. Feral and the Swat Katz couldn't bear the sight of it. The Rovers, beging used to it just cheered Muzzle on. And soon enough mutant Viper was no more.

"Well that takes care of that, but wheres the antidote?" Feral said

Shag then said something

"What?" T-bone and Razor said

"He said he found the antidote," Colleen said

"Great Shag, give it here," Hunter said

"Think you could use some help?" Razor said as he got to his motocylce

"Sure," Hunter said

* * *

In a few short hours all the infected mutants were changed back to normal.

And Mayor Manx awarded both the Swat Kats and Rovers for saving the city

"Finally," Callie thought to herself.

Parvo and Groomer were sent to Alkatraz, along with Viper.

"Y'know we could make a pretty good team," Razor said

"Ya, I really like all those cool missles you had in that jet of your, to bad it's ruined,"

"Eh nothing we can't fix," T-bone said

Blitz then walked over the big, yellow cat. And extended his hand out to him

"Friends?" he said

"Totaly," T-bone said

Yet just then the Rover began to glow

"What's happening?" Manx said

Just then the Rovers vanished

* * *

Back on regular earth, at Road Rover HQ Master was tinkering with some machines. Trying to bring the Rovers back

"Oh I hope this worked," he said worried

Just then there was a flash of light in the building, an are six lovable canine heros were back

"Road Rovers were back!" Master said "Where did you go anyway?"

The Rover then told Master all about their adventures in Megakat city

**The end**


End file.
